


There Will Be Sun

by reader51402



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader51402/pseuds/reader51402
Summary: Steve sometimes wonders if everything from the last seventy years has been a dream.Super tiny fluff piece. No plot, just happiness. After all, isn't that what they deserve?





	There Will Be Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the first song in the musical Groundhog Day.

Steve sometimes wonders if everything from the last seventy years has been a dream. If he'll wake up one day to find his shabby apartment in Brooklyn and his best friend gone, fighting a war on the other side of the world. 

He thinks that maybe he doesn't deserve to have such a happy ending. He still can't believe that he gets to wake up next to his best friend every day, and hold him, knowing that nothing can make him let go. That he doesn't have to hide his love anymore. 

There are mornings when just a look at his soulmate can make Steve smile wider than he ever has, so wide that he think his face might break. 

And there are mornings when just one touch makes him weep with relief, that maybe this isn't a dream after all. That maybe he can live out his days in near-blinding happiness, despite the chaos that he's sees each day. That he can dare to hope for a peaceful future, maybe one that includes kids. 

Those touches, Steve thinks, could single-handedly save him from death. In truth, they already have. 

And when Bucky walks in to a room and kisses him softly, gently, _lovingly_ , Steve thinks maybe it doesn't matter if this is a dream or not. It doesn't matter if he wakes up tomorrow and finds that it's 1943. Because knowing this love, this peace, this pure, unadulterated joy, is all that matters.


End file.
